


Beauteous

by gloweehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloweehyun/pseuds/gloweehyun
Summary: Prince Chanyeol never knew he would be having one-sided love for someone as beautiful as his maid, under the cloudy skies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Beauteous

It was a good day, to have a cup of tea in the enormous garden filled by various types of flowers. Brought straight away from the tea plantation, a middle-aged woman tasted the expensive tea sachet accompanied with pancakes as her breakfast. The said woman was supposed to enjoy her morning with relish until one of the maids came with news to crumble her relaxation.

“What he wants now?!”

“Prince Chanyeol asked f-for Baekhyun, he wants him to accompany his lord while he’s studying.”

“Not him again- “

“Please Ms. Kim, the tutor already here and the prince forbid him to enter the study room except if he’s coming with Baekhyun.”

It was a good day.

\---

“That’s all for today, my prince. Anything you don’t understand, you can ask me.”

“Overall, I understand what you taught and I’m sorry for my behaviour this morning. I just need my lucky charm to start my day,” said Chanyeol while changing his focus from the tutor to the petite man who was standing before his study room’s door.

“O-oh, very well. Then I take my leave since my time ended.”

Baekhyun had mixed feelings about this. Should he be happy when the prince said he was his lucky charm or mad because he did not think he deserves any of this special treatment from a prince, the one who will run the kingdom in the future?

“Why did you said that, my grace?” after making sure the tutor went out from the room, Baekhyun came near to the prince, ignoring the sitting man smiling brightly as nothing had happened.

“Said what, my dear?”

Baekhyun was stunned for a while, the way Chanyeol look at him was just too pure. Like a kid with his favourite flavour of ice cream, or a girl with her plushies collection.

_Or a man looks at the love of his life._

But this is wrong, Chanyeol can’t see him with that look.

“Said that I’m your lucky charm to your tutor when I am not.” He tried so hard to not burst out his anger to the prince, or else he will lose his head.

“Relax, Baekhyun. He will think it as a joke-”

“Do you think I’m a joke here? Can you just- for once not acting like a child? You’re a grown man now. Soon you will be the leader of this kingdom thus you can’t stop making problems. I have a lot of things to do other than tend your childish wish Prince Chanyeol. So, please-”

“Baekhyun, you may leave now."

He was too focused on Prince Chanyeol until he didn't realize Ms. Kim was standing beside him. Shocked with the situation, he left. 

Chanyeol sighed “Ms. Kim, I told you to give his task to someone else. I wanted him as my personal maid, not my mother’s.”

Only Ms. Kim could tell Chanyeol off. So even if she doesn't assign Baekhyun as his personal maid or watching how the prince sulks like a kid.

"I'm following the orders, Prince. I can't do anything and Baekhyun shall just do his duty as per said. Now, will you work on your stuff, Prince?"

He couldn’t hear the last words from the head maid when in his mind was ‘is Baekhyun mad at me? He never called me Prince Chanyeol.’

\---

Their first meeting (for Chanyeol) was in the garden.

His mother requested him to meet her there, yet he can’t see her silhouette anywhere. He needed more sleep since his last night lesson was ended late and pretty bad. Wanted to forget about yesterday’s matter, he walked around the garden while waiting for his mother.

Chanyeol thought he was alone until he saw someone crouching in front of his favourite part in the garden. Chanyeol stared at the boy who had yet to notice on his presence until he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the boy.

The pretty boy where Chanyeol imagined really turned out to be really pretty, or some beauty he had not seen before. He quickly bowed, a sign of apology because he had invaded the personal space of the royal family.

“Apologize, my grace. I did not see you coming. How can I help you ?”

_God, is this how I’m going to die? Did you send me this pretty angel to send me away straight to your heaven?_

“Chanyeol-” _I know angels are beyond beautiful but this one, he’s everything I ever wanted. Is this how it feels like to fall in love at the first-_

“Ouch! How dare you-” the prince was about to scold whoever hit his shoulder hardly before he saw the queen. “I told you to meet me, not to scare off my new maid. He’s trembling when you didn’t utter anything, he thought he did something wrong on your favoured division.”

He forgot the reason he came to the left part of the garden: to see his sightly blue flax flowers. It seemed like his mother’s new maid cleaned up and threw the withered part. No one had touched his plants, even the queen herself. But the new pretty maid had done what he was asked to.

“Mother, who is he? The pretty boy.” Even the queen amazed with how Chanyeol described him, she answered, “Baekhyun. But don’t...”

_Ah, what a view._

\---

It has been five days after the event in his study room. And yet he doesn’t see Baekhyun anywhere. As if he has disappeared from his life but it’s not since Ms. Kim told him he’s busy with the queen matters.

The prince is all alone in the garden. He thinks if he needs to apologize to Baekhyun without noticing the pretty maid is right behind him. Baekhyun clears his throat and speaks, “My grace, do you need me to accompany you tomorrow?”

Chanyeol is dumbfounded with the question, doesn't notice on Baekhyun’s flushed face.

“I took it as a yes, so see you tomorrow my dear prince.”

After all, it’s not one-sided love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! tbh this is my first fic TT sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations TT a big thanks to E 💞 for always encouraging me TT and my baby M, love you 🤍


End file.
